


the name on your lips

by oantokki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oantokki/pseuds/oantokki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warm. He'd missed this warmth. He had so much he wanted to say, but everything he rehearsed for when the man would come back, left him. As his grip on the back of the man's uniform tightened, only three words came to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the name on your lips

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Natsu's and Grace's Palace AU where Suga is second prince Kageyama's advisor and Daichi is the general of the kingdom's army  
> Small drabbles as usual but of my OTP (for once)!!

"Suga."  
  
That voice. It was that voice that made him stop himself in the middle of his work, looking up at the door. At the man, standing by the door with a smile on his face, taking large strides towards the desk, to the light-haired man sitting and looking up at him in surprise. A small chuckle from the man as he reached out towards Suga, calloused hands running through his hair to tuck a stray piece at the back of his ear, running down to cup his cheek, movements gentle and soft.

How long had it been since he last felt him this close?

"I'm back."

How long had it been since he'd heard that voice?  
  
Suga pushed himself off his chair. His hands shook as they wrapped around the larger man, Suga pulling him in close, his whole weight against him. The medals pressing against Suga's chest was a reminder of the man's position -- Suga could only hold him tighter, feeling arms wrap around his waist and the scarred face burying itself on his shoulder, pulling him closer, leaving no space between them. Warm. He'd missed this warmth. He had so much he wanted to say, but everything he rehearsed for when the man would come back, left him. As his grip on the back of the man's uniform tightened, only three words came to mind.  
  
"Welcome home, Daichi."

 

\------------------------------

  
  
  
His body ached but he didn't care. His hair was a mess, the papers he'd worked on the entire day strewn on the floor with most of his clothes, only the top of his left -- loose and practically falling off his shoulders. But he cared nothing for that. He needed this warmth and needed it from this man. Needed him to embed himself on his skin, needed him to make him remember his touch. Before he left again, before he got hurt, before he returned carried by another soldier. His fingers clawed against the wood of his desk, a desperate noise from his throat.  
  
"Da-i...chi..."  
  
He'd turned his head towards the other male, craning his neck to look at the man's face. Ah, there it was -- the way his cheeks glowed pink even in the dark, how his eyes showed the need Suga himself was giving off, how he caught Suga's gaze and looked surprised for a moment, before it turned to a questioning look. Before it turned to one of realization and his face leaned in, one hand curling around Suga's chin to lift it up towards him before their lips pressed against each other, the kiss hungry and desperate, both knowing they didn't have time, that this may not last any longer.  
  
He was not going to ask him to stay. He was not going to tell him to come back to him safely. He knew of Daichi's duty, of his loyalty, and Daichi knew of Suga's. They came into this relationship knowing that. All they wanted was to convey a simple thing to the other before they have to part once again.  
  
  
  
 _I'm yours forever._

_No matter what happens._


End file.
